


Stop the Bleeding

by RegulusLi



Series: Dragon of the South [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: DLC: Trespasser, Depression, M/M, Major Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull受够了等待，受够了看着自己的爱人淹死.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Bleeding

题目：Stop the Bleeding  
作者：伊拉诺  
原作：龙腾世纪审判  
配对：Iron Bull/Male Inquisitor  
级别：R  
申明：角色和背景都不属于我，如果属于我第一件事情就是打死松花。  
警告：Trespasser DLC严重剧透，龙裔判官，断肢和抑郁症描写。  
简介：Iron Bull受够了等待，受够了看着自己的爱人淹死。

 

Don’t cry, baby don’t cry.

 

Iron Bull醒来的时候床的另一边早已冰凉，本来应该在他怀里的人显然早就离开了。常年的军事生涯大概他精准无比的生物钟告诉他，现在离天亮起码还有三个钟响。胃里有什么东西重重地沉了下去，这不是Iron Bull第一次醒来之后发现床上只有自己一个了，自从五个礼拜前审判军解散之后，他就开始对这习以为常。

“我更喜欢自己给绳子打结，你知道，绳结更容易调整，也更亲密，不过如果你想尝试点儿新玩意，我当然不会反对。”刚到达Winter Palace的时候他看着那个脸颊涨红的盗贼说，他当然知道Krem和Chargers就在后面鼓捣那个所谓的生日礼物，别误会，这不是说他不喜欢那个龙骨，那玩意儿棒透了，他打算把它做成一把椅子，或许他可以让Maxwell坐在椅子上大张开腿，然后……

当时他是这么打算的，Iron Bull就这么握着自己的杯子，看红头发的审判官絮絮叨叨地从Orlais的历史说到Fereldan的贵族等级制度，直到他耗尽了话题，开始惊慌失措地试图转移他的注意力而提起性爱玩具。Qunari相当喜欢调戏他拘谨的恋人，毕竟就他听说的内容来看，Skyrim是个冷冰冰而且对性没有那么开放，或者说没有那么有创造力的地方。即使过去了三年，他在做爱时说情话的能力也亟待提高。

在Maxwell离开酒馆之前，Iron Bull弯腰轻吻了一下他的嘴角，在绿色的眼睛里看见自己的倒影，“南部之龙”的瞳孔因为兴奋而微微扩张，这让Iron Bull忍不住笑得更开了。“等我们回家，你可得把刚刚说的一一实现，Little one，这可是我的生日。”他故意压低了嗓音，显然知道自己低沉的声音对审判官有怎样的影响。

“明明是你自己说Qunari不过生日。”审判官伪装出来的平静声线就有那么一点点颤抖，但这没能逃过Iron Bull的耳朵。

“我现在不是Qunari了。”Tal-Vashoth理所应当地回答，没有忍住洋洋得意的笑容。于是审判官也跟着微笑起来，并且轻轻揍了一下他的肩膀，“混蛋。”

Iron Bull还能清楚地记得他眼里闪烁的笑意，就好像他就只是……很快乐，和原本天上那个裂隙一样颜色的眼睛蕴含着世间所有的闪光，简单而又幸福。他当然记得那个笑容，就像他记得Maxwell的每一个表情，生气的，不安的，记得他在自己身下叹息般的声音，低低地叫着自己的名字，好像那是某种祈祷，又像是某种悼词。

但无论是哪一个，他都已经很久很久没有见到了。Maxwell从审判庭解散之后就好像……不在这里了。某种意义上来说，他的身体确实还实实在在地呆这里，而他的意识，他的神智似乎已经飞去了不知道哪里。

很之前很多个夜晚一样，Bull甩甩脑袋驱散仍旧朦胧的睡意——突然想起Cassandra曾经说这让他看起来像是Cullen那条傻兮兮的Mabari——几乎没有发出声音地来到和卧室相连的正厅。Varric对他们相当慷慨，而来Kirkwall的这二十几天里，Iron Bull完全明白了为什么那个矮人对这个城市如此流连。

Maxwell坐在熄灭的壁炉前，就那么坐在那里，没有穿上衣或者靴子，只能庆幸Kirkwall的初秋没有Skyhold那么残忍。想到Skyhold，就连Iron Bull都忍不住感到胸口抽痛一下。或许他是个居无定所的佣兵，这并不能阻止有那么点儿怀旧的，是不是？

朦胧的月色滑过Maxwell满是伤疤的后背和肩膀，Iron Bull的视线最后停留在被截断的左臂上，不禁想起在焦急的等到之后穿过镜子，看见审判官几乎神情恍惚地跪在地上，被自己搂住的时候，几乎完全涣散的瞳孔看着他又像没有看见任何东西。

“他骗了我，他骗了所有人，我……”他喃喃自语一般地捏紧了Iron Bull的手臂，而佣兵什么都感觉不到，疲倦，震惊和失血让审判官失去了所有的力气。切断他手臂的冰魔法开始消失，Dorian手忙脚乱地试图用最基本的治疗魔法止住喷涌而出的血液，最后Cassandra用绳子紧紧扎住了Maxwell的手臂，才没有让他就这么死在回Winter Palace的路上。

“我不想死，Please，我不想死。”一路上他都靠在Iron Bull的颈窝里这样低语，这样祈祷。

这个男人为了审判军，为了这个根本不属于他的世界付出了一切，几乎什么都没有得到，如果就连他这样的祈祷都不能实现的话，不管是Qun，Maker还是Creator，都是一帮无可救药操蛋的混球。

“Kadan……”似乎害怕吓到沉默的前任审判官，Iron Bull轻声开口，在他身边蹲下来，犹豫着是不是应该把手放在他肩膀或者后颈上。

Maxwell轻微地颤抖了一下，转过头来时Iron Bull才注意到他的眼圈泛红，嘴唇却相反地毫无血色。从那个怪兮兮的镜子里回来之后，Maxwell就有点不在像是他自己了。Vivienne告诉他这是创伤后遗症的一种，Hawke告诉他这是身体还没有接受被截肢这个信息，而Dorian告诉他除了Maxwell自己，没人能帮他。

“我见过太多战士和法师像是这样，陷入泥浆一样的抑郁里面，再也没能出来，但这是他自己的战争，你知道。”Dorian的声音像是叹息，这个一向都漂漂亮亮的Vint看起来似乎一瞬间苍老了太多，“你在他身边，这就够了。”

所以Iron Bull假装没有注意到Maxwell避开晚餐的伎俩，假装没有在Maxwell挣脱他怀抱的时候感到胃里沉甸甸的，假装没有因为Cullen和Cassandra的担忧而心痛，假装没有担心，假装什么都没有注意到。

这是他自己的战争。

他就这样看着Maxwell越来越沉默，越来越消瘦，他搂着这个矮个子盗贼的时候，甚至能感觉到他的肋骨紧紧戳着自己的肚子；就这样看着他拒绝和任何人谈论自己的话题，他仍旧每天都去战略会议——即使那已经变成类似于什么地下组织，而不是风风光光的审判军——仍旧和Cullen以及Cassandra讨论关于Solas的下落，仍旧常常和Hawke呆在一起，金发的法师和Cullen一起重开了以前属于Anders的诊所，即使Varric再三表示他们没必要住在那个臭烘烘的下水道里；就这样看着他渐渐不再像是以前那个充满活力的盗贼，而变成了一个苍白的影子。

因为他们都说这是他自己的战争。

他会好起来的，他们都这样说；他会渐渐走出来的，他们都这样说；他还是以前那个审判官，他只是需要时间，他们都他妈这样说。

但是Iron Bull等够了。佣兵不确定是什么变成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，但他再一次在已经冰凉的床上醒来，看见自己的爱人——该死，他的丈夫——坐在同样冰凉的壁炉前走神，眼睛下面淤积地青色好像他已经很久没有好好休息，就连脸颊似乎都微微凹陷下去，他决定自己已经等够了。

或许是恐惧，他想。害怕如果再不伸出手，或许他就再也找不到自己当初爱上的那个小家伙，那个充满力量和勇气的盗贼，那个让他着迷而又恐惧的战士，那条让敌人战栗的火龙。害怕如果再不伸出手，他就再也找不到Maxwell了。

“不管接下来发生什么，我们在一起的两年用什么都换不走，Bull，我爱你。”在Crossroad的入口，Maxwell突然这么说，声音里的颤抖让Iron Bull一瞬间有点上不来气。

我们还有很长很长的路要走，还有更多的冒险要进行，还有更多的龙要去狩猎，还有更多的人需要被踢屁股，你不能……你不能就这么……

Iron Bull记得自己把Maxwell紧紧搂在怀里，感觉到他左臂伤口的鲜血渗进自己的盔甲里，感觉到他的呼吸越来越弱。他记得自己在这里对所有的神明重复这这样的祈祷，这奇怪透了，他从不祈祷，他甚至不相信神明的存在。

这都是Qun没有教给他的东西。

“我也爱你，Kadan。”

Qun从没有教过他爱情伴随着疼痛。

Maxwell仰起头看着他，又好像没有看着他，好像透过他看见了别的什么东西。Iron Bull重重地吞咽着在他旁边坐下，试图伸手讲看起来过于脆弱的小家伙搂进怀里，试图用拥抱和亲吻安慰他，试图告诉他他是安全的，什么都不会再伤害到他。但Maxwell颤抖了一下退开了，他倾斜着用身体挡住残缺的左臂，低头咬着嘴唇，几乎不敢对上Iron Bull的视线。

或许就是那一刻，Iron Bull决定他厌倦了等待，厌倦了看着自己的Kadan陷阱泥潭而什么都不做。

“不管发生什么，Kadan，这个，”Iron Bull抓住Maxwell的肩膀，让他不能像过去一个月里那样躲开自己，那样逃走，他紧紧盯着他惊慌失措的眼睛，坚定地加重了手上的力道，“我们之间，什么都不会改变，什么都不用改变。”

“Bull……”Maxwell开口，但立刻就阻止了自己接下来要说的任何东西，不管那是什么，龙裔重新陷入沉默，并且习惯性的抬起右手，试图去碰触原本戴在左手无名指上的戒指，到一半才想起不管是戒指还是左手都已经……

Iron Bull静静地看着Maxwell的神情从沉默变成烦躁和难过的混合物，审判官紧紧咬住下唇试图挣脱开佣兵的攥握，但就算是两只手都在的时候，在单纯力量的较量时他也远远不是Iron Bull的对手，更何况是现在。

这个想法让他更加烦躁，同样更加急切地想要挣脱，Iron Bull用一边的膝盖——右边，当然了，永远都不是掉以轻心，特别当你的对手是一条龙的时候——支起身体，双手用力将Maxwell按在地毯上，利用身体的优势将他完全压在原地。

“放开我……Bull……”那不像是个命令，甚至不像是个陈述，近乎于呢喃一般地让Iron Bull感到有什么人紧紧攥着自己的胃袋。

“反抗 ，Max。”他听见自己用波澜不惊的语气这样说。

Maxwell显然没有想到Iron Bull会突然这样，过去的几十天里他都保持着完美的理解和距离，不管Dorian或者Hawke跟Iron Bull说了什么，都很见效。但现在他将自己按在地上，肩胛骨隔着地毯抵在石板上，冰冷而生疼，他还能感觉到左手似乎还在那里，还火辣辣地跳痛，似乎那个印记也还在那里。

就像那些噩梦，在梦里Iron Bull脸上没有任何表情，在梦里他浑身散发着让人恐惧的气场，在梦里他管自己叫Bas，现在是去死的时候了，Bas，他说。他是个骗子，他永远都是Hissrad，不管是不是离开了Qun，他永远都是Qunari。有个声音在脑海里对他说，听起来像是Hadvar，又像是Solas。

有几个晚上他尖叫着Katoh醒来，浑身上下战栗着满冷汗。

“我什么都感觉不到，他没有任何疼痛的感觉，”Cole的声音穿过梦境来到现实，“他一直都做好了准备，这对他来说什么都不是。”

恐惧，席卷而来的恐惧，Maxwell用右手紧紧抓着Iron Bull的手腕，想要推开压着自己肩膀的力量，想要远远地躲开，但又想要紧紧钻进他怀里，再也不管外面的世界发生了什么。

“用力反抗，Boss，你想推开我，不是吗。”那不是一个问句，Iron Bull的声音低沉地好像在说什么情话，但Maxwell只能听见那句Boss，那听起来就像是Bas，不是吗？

这对他来说什么都不是。

不，这不对，我们……我爱他，我一直都爱着他，这不可能，不，不，不！

“BULL！”突然加大音量让他的声音都有点儿变调，Maxwell大口喘着气，恐惧让他浑身颤抖，那一只盘踞在他脑袋里的悲伤还有绝望一瞬间扩散到身体的每一个角落，不，不，不，现在还不是时候，我不能……

这是我一个人的战争，我能一个人走下去的。他对自己说，并且一直对自己说。身边的人一个个离开，时代变迁，他都一个人撑过来了，Hadvar战死在Windhelm，独自面对世界末日，他都这么走下来了，现在不是倒下的时候，即使失去了左臂，即使……

我还不能倒下，我能……我能一个人……

这是我一个人的战争。

但那长久以来一直在他脑后的悲伤就这么突然向他袭来，几乎无法呼吸，无法用力，无法做到任何事情。如果我在这里放弃的话，如果我在这里倒下的，如果我……

有太多的如果，有太多的万一。他抬头看着Iron Bull的眼睛，梦里的Qunari不是这样的，梦里的Qunari不会用这样温柔而又疼痛的眼神看着自己，梦里的Qunari不是Iron Bull。

紧随剧烈挣扎而来的是精疲力尽的喘息，Maxwell脱力地被Iron Bull抓紧手腕，完全被笼罩在Iron Bull巨大的阴影下，持续的失眠和拒绝进食让他使不上一点儿力气，他想要尖叫，想要用力踢打压制着自己的佣兵，想要召唤火焰或是雷电，甚至想要舒展翅膀和尾巴就这么甩开一切。

但他最后却大口喘着气，感觉到滚烫的眼泪模糊了视线。

“你做不到，Kadan，你知道的，”Bull用缺少了手指的手掌抚摸上Maxwell的脸颊，拇指蹭过毫无血色的嘴唇，“因为你没必要一个人这样。”

因为你不再是一个人了。

Iron Bull小心翼翼地坐起来，半是害怕压到哭成一团的小家伙，半是放松自己压在受伤膝盖上的力量，并且将软若无骨的前任审判官拽进怀里，用身体将他完全包裹住。破碎的呼吸打在自己的颈侧，右手紧紧地抓着自己的肩膀，而怀里的身体颤抖得让自己心疼。Iron Bull从前甚至不知道自己会有心疼这个感官。

你不能一个人走下去的，因为你有我，因为不是一个人，因为你是我的Kadan，我的心和我的生命。

这些软绵绵的情话Iron Bull或许一辈子都没法说出口，但他更加用力地将Maxwell圈在怀里，用力量和温暖告诉他自己想说的每一个字。

因为我爱你。

因为你属于我，而我也属于你。

窒息一般的哭泣和颤抖渐渐归于平静，Iron Bull不断亲吻着Maxwell的额头和脸颊，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇和肩膀上的伤疤，直到他开始抽泣着回吻。嘴唇相贴得时候Iron Bull尝到丝丝咸味，这让他想起Seheron腥咸的海风，那些随时担心黑暗中利刃的日子。或许现在的局势也大同小异，他仍旧要担心藏在暗处的敌人，只是这一次不仅仅为了保住自己的性命，更是要保护怀里的人。

Maxwell急促地喘息，感情的崩溃让他仍旧浑身颤抖，就连吮咬着Iron Bull下唇时都无法停止身体的震颤。

“你不再是一个人了，Kadan。”Iron Bull在亲吻的空档低语。

“Dii Viing（My wing）。”Maxwell用相同的语气回答，微微弯起嘴角，这是几周来Iron Bull见到的第一个微笑。他能清晰地感觉到压在胃里的东西慢慢消失不见，他伸手抓过一边长椅上的毯子，将自己和怀里的小龙一起裹进去。

“你需要好好休息，Kadan，等你醒来我还会在这里，哪儿都不去。”他最后吻了一下Maxwell的额头，看着他闭上眼睛，才允许自己放松下屏住的呼吸。


End file.
